1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gooseneck trailers and more particularly to a lock preventing unauthorized use or theft of the trailer.
Gooseneck trailers are commonly used for industrial purposes as well as recreational vehicles. When the trailer is parked and separated from its towing vehicle, the gooseneck trailer is subject to theft by unauthorized coupling to some other towing vehicle. The gooseneck of a trailer comprises a horizontal beam projecting forwardly from the upper limit of the trailer and terminates at its forward end in a depending cylindrical member such as a post which connects with a fifth wheel apparatus centrally mounted on the bed of a pickup truck as a towing vehicle. The length of the beam and its elevated position provides sufficient space between the forward limit of the trailer and the rearward portion of the towing vehicle for pivoting movement of the towing vehicle relative to the trailer when executing curves. The unattended coupling post of the trailer gooseneck thus provides a temptation to unscruplious persons to attach the towing vehicle to the trailer and appropriate it.
This invention secures a gooseneck trailer against unauthorized use by providing an elongated locking member which is lockably connected with the gooseneck coupling post and a leveling support jack secured to and depending from the forward end of the trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has been principally directed toward locking devices for gooseneck trailer hitch posts for a combination lock and support for the forward end of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,265 issued Nov. 24, 1992 to Maionchi for TRAILER SECURITY LOCK APPARATUS and U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,311 issued Mar. 30, 1993 for FIFTH WHEEL JACK STAND LOCK respectively disclose locking apparatus secured to the coupling post of the gooseneck trailer and feature downwardly diverging legs for supporting the forward end portion of such trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,545 issued Oct. 26, 1993 to Wheeler for GOOSENECK TRAILER HITCH LOCKING DEVICE and U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,223 issued Nov. 9, 1993 to Nee for KINGPIN SECURITY DEVICE respectively disclose apparatus connected to the coupling post of the gooseneck trailer for preventing access thereto by an unauthorized person and generally represent the further state-of-the-art.